The Big Punch
The Big Punch is a second half of the first episode of Season 4 of Alex Summary Alex wonders if it's okay to hit someone. Sometimes you just get mad, you wanna...pow! Plot The episode starts with Camille and Zachary as the referees, and Alex vs. Danny set to duke it out in the ring. Dexter is in Alex's corner and Andrew is in Danny's. Alex and Danny have their mouthpieces put and the fight is about to start when Alex sees another Danny also apparently sit in the crowd, and then finds out to be Rick Duncan behind Danny Robot. Rick says he figured Alex to fight someone his own Size. The real Danny laughed as Rick tackles Alex. After the episode card title, Alex is building his scale model of the X-15 model plane, which broke a sound barrier. Danny thinks the set which is still mostly pieces in its container, Alex angrily kicks him out of his room. The Next day, Alex putting together the plane, Danny spills his paint bottles and runs out of sight. A few days later, Danny plays with the plane while its paint is drying which forces Alex to repaint. The next day, Alex complete his plane and fantasizes about receiving a blue ribbon and a trophy for it and perhaps getting to fly a thing. After being told multiple times not to touch Alex's model plane, Danny disobeys. He holds it up and pretends to fly around the room, then allow the plane to fall out the window, under the mistaken assumption it will actually fly. The model crashes to the ground, and Danny finds Alex that he didn't mean to break his plane since it was an accident. Alex is about to reply that there's noting wrong with the plane, only to stop short when he realizes the implication of what Danny has said, and explains with shocked voice, "What?". The two of them run to survey damage. When Alex sees his plane destroyed on the ground, he gasps and picks up one of the broken pieces, shocked, angry, annoyed, furious and devastated. Danny tells Alex he can't understand if the plane break a sound barrier, falling out of the window would break it. This made Alex loses his temper and angrily screams at Danny that he warned him not to touch his model, but Danny doesn't seem to register how mad he is, and continues going on how it was an accident. He asks him if he even reads the instructions, and says it's not his fault if he made a plane that flies. In anger, Alex angrily punches Danny's face, yelling, "I told you not to touch it!" Danny falls to the ground and begins to cry, loud enough for their parents to hear. A few minutes after Danny runs into a house, Rebecca calls for Alex to Come inside. When Alex enters, he sees Jefferson applying ice to the spot on Danny's spot where Alex hit him. He cries when he puts it on his wound because the ice was cold. Rebecca tells Alex to apologize to Danny, but he furiously refuses because he destroyed his plane, which took him a week to built. He says Danny should be ashamed to himself, since he had warned him repeatly not to touch his plane, and his failure to comply resulted in the destruction of all his hard work. As Jefferson passes by holding Danny in his arms, He screams and cries. Alex and his parents went to his room to further to discuss what happened. Due to him refusing to own to his actions. Jefferson tells Alex he was now punished from watching for a week for what he did. Alex thinks his parents aren't even acknowledging what Danny did to his model plane, which Alex sees an absolutley unfair. Rebecca tells Alex they deal with what Danny did, but what he did was wrong, too and didn't solve his problem. Alex disagrees that he overreacted by hitting Danny and claims he deserves it. The next day, the Tough guys hear about the case and tell Rick to hit the next person hat walks by (which happened to be Alex) to prove that he's still tough. Rick refuses to hit Alex, so he avoids looking at Alex for the rest of the school day so he wouldn't have to hit him. Alex discusses with his friends, and Camille asks him why he wouldn't apologize. After recess, he discusses it with Hannah and she tells that Danny is "just a little boy," and that most kids his age don't know how to compare models with actual things; but he compares what she's said about Danny to "a hurricane be just a little wind." After school right by the Rita's. Alex runs to Rick and the tough guys and tells him that he dropped his pen when he ran out of school. So the bullies punched Alex, making him hurt and embarrasing. When Alex is home, he learns that Rick kind of did him a favor by showing that it was very mean for him to hit Danny because his feelings were hurt and it also was very selfish of him to use his loss as an excuse never to apologize. Now Alex knows that hitting her wasn't the right way to solve his problem. In the dining room, Alex says he's sorry to Danny for yelling at him and punching him (much is dismay) and Danny says he's sorry for runing everything he touched. He asked him what kind of a plane flies, and he tells her interrogatively, "A model plane." Danny now having learned her lesson, responds by saying that he didn't know and that he was a child, after all, and to give him a break. The next day, Rick apologizes to Alex, who has learned his lesson, and Alex thanks him for making him understand how bad he wanted to make Danny feel the same way he did to teach him a lesson. Then Lucas invites Alex to be Tough guys, But Rick dissolves the club and tells them that making someone to do something they don't want to do is wrong. Rick decided to found a new club with no violence, and will "clobber" anyone who breaks that new rule. Characters Main Characters *Alex Goldberg *Danny Goldberg *Rebecca Goldberg *Jefferson Goldberg Minor characters *Dexter Howard *Camille Marley *Emily Pierce *Vanessa Goldsmith Trivia *Both Alex and Danny got punched in the nose *During in which Alex makes his plane, He wears a different clothes (Green v neck shirt, jeans and red converse and Red and yellow shirt, adidas shorts and red converse). *Alex's middle name is revealed to be Taylor Transcript The Big Punch/Transcript External links Category:Alex (2016 TV series) episodes